reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thitic
The Thitic is the only known religion and is worshiped by Azani. Worshiping a God/Goddess gives you a unique buff/ability. You can only have the Buff of ONE god at any battle. Astara The creator of all. It is known that she birthed the world as the world birthed her. She is everything that lives, anything in Astria is Astara. The Goddess Astara brought life to herself by creating it from her Ether. She is the purest form of Ether and was able to construct life itself using her Essence from her own blood. Her power is the divine source of all power given to everyone. But, with her gift to the world a price was to be given. The price of death. She created a partner in which to share the world with, someone she could love. She had created the perfect man, and she named him Caus. A beautiful and almost as powerful being as she was, he grew to love her. One day, he asked her what was to happen if they could bare a being of their own? As their desire for each other grew they became more intimate and thus man was born... But the birth of man was the extent of her power.. as her creations live on she died giving birth to the Azanity(Man). Caus blamed himself and seeked his vengeance on life its self. Caus Caus the God of Death. After reproducing man with Astara, she died and Caus blamed himself for his beloved's death. This caused him to seek vengeance on man. With his power he took the inherited immortally from man. He brought disease to Astara's creations of plants, air, and animals only to kill man faster. "If they were not to die from age, then they will die from sickness, but they will always die a slow and painful death." Though he grew impatient waiting for them to die on their own so he created chaos for men to destroy themselves. His power alone was not enough to force the minds of men to fight themselves so he created Raynela, Goddess of emotions. He created Raynela in Astara's image. An immortal, caring, loving, and giving being. Someone who could understand the emotions of man and manipulate them. It was inevitable that Caus would fall in love with Raynela, she was exactly like Astara in all ways they could be twins. But Raynela would never love the being Caus turned out to be, so hateful, so destructive... So Caus forced himself upon her which created unwanting emotions for Raynela.. she could finally understand how to make man fight amongst themselves..To complete the goal Caus had given her. Thus, she gave man the unwanting emotions, the negative feelings. Raynela Raynela Goddess of Emotions, Understanding, and Change. Raynela was the ray of light in death. She was created to destroy man but, she gave the want to love back to Caus, the man who wanted to destroy everything. However, she didn't want to love him. How could she? He was a beast the purest form of evil and she was the greatest being to be created by Caus, the purest form of innocence. Because of this Caus had forced himself upon her, raping her causing her innocence to fade.. Raynela was then filled with sorrow and Caus filled with guilt created by Raynela. After realizing how Caus's emotions had changed Raynela was cleaver and quickly thought of a way to be set free from Caus's sight. She made a deal with him that if she was to make man destroy themselves like Caus had created her to then he would set her free from his control, but if she could not then she would remain Caus's slave for all of eternity. Caus agreed to the terms. Then Raynela gave the gift of emotions, negative and positive to man.. She thought that this would have been enough to make them want to destroy each other.. but she was wrong.. Man had no reason to fight, there was nothing to strike the negativity with out man being able to be understanding... So Raynela was trapped with Caus for all of eternity. Caus did his best to make her feel comfortable, he wanted her to love him as well. He did all that he could to change for the better of her. After she had saw the change in him, she noticed he was a better man... and she later fell for him as well. They bared a child together named Argantis, God of War... Argantis The child of Raynela and Caus, Argantis god of conflict and war. Not nearly as powerful as his father due to having a not nearly as powerful mother. Though, he was still an immortal and he was a strong warrior. He was a disappointment to Caus because of his weakness. It became Argantis' goal to prove himself to his father. He visited man and convinced them with reasons to fight each other. "Things that can only be solved when blood is spilt." Territory, Power, differences between Good & Evil and much more. Although this is what Caus wanted, it wasn't what Raynela wanted at all. She visited man as well and met a woman who was a strong warrior and fought to protect Astara's creations. Nature and Justice of man. Her name was Gana and Raynela knew she was the perfect solution to put a stop in her son's plans. Raynela knew that Gana would never be able to visit the Gods unless she was an immortal and Raynela was not strong enough to give Gana immortality, so she traded her own with Gana over a deal. "You may live forever and forever protect life, but you must learn to love war so war may understand justice." Thus, the Goddess Gana was given the godly title. Gana The only god/goddess that was once mortal. Gana was given the gift of immortality by Raynela so that she could stop war by making her son fall in love with her. Sure enough Gana was as beautiful as she was justified. Argantis quickly fell for her and her idles. Once she told him that she was once mortal Argantis realised the beauty in Azanity(man). Gana told him that she would not love him if he could not provide man with the ability understand provide justice. Argantis took his second trip to man and informed them of rules for each other to follow with heavy consciences. These rules later became known as laws and helped stop chaos. Argantis and Gana lived happily and they both bared a child named Erintoc. Taught by the best warriors of the gods he became an extremely accurate bows-men known to never miss a shot. Although, his skills were great he was a disappointment to Gana because Erintoc used his skill to hunt the very thing she protects.. nature. Erintoc Son of War and Nature, Erintoc became the god of Hunting and Vegetation. He was all around a survivalist that could hunt down anything with a heartbeat and he could grow anything with his thumbs. Erintoc had a brother named Dantel who used his ability to hunt and farm to make profit from the Azani. Dantel and Erintoc went on a long hunting expedition to find the most valuable catch they could find. The Azani told them of a creature they feared more than the Immortals a long, giant, lizard with wings of a bat, a Dragon. Once they tracked it down Erintoc shot a golden arrow into the scales of the dragon to destroy hit but the bow was no match for the scales and reflected back and right through the eyes of Dantel. Dantel screeching in pain was silenced by the dragon's mouth as it devoured him. Suddenly the dragon evaporated and was never to be seen again. Erintoc lived the rest of his life with the guilt that he was the cause of his brother's death. Uknoe The Creation of Fear. The Uknoe was created by Caus to seek vengeance on Gana for her manipulation to his son, getting rid of war, and stealing the gift of immortality from his beloved. Uknoe is a creature that can take many forms. It is described by most as what they fear the most. It was Uknoe who was the Dragon that killed Dantel. Dantel Dantel the God of Wealth, Business, and Greed. He made a business selling the huntings and farming of his brother Erintoc for the most valuable of possessions. Dantel was never a strong powerful god. His parents spent their time training Erintoc and never took the time to train him. It is because of this that Dantel spent his life living amongst the Azani. The Azani never knew he was a God. Dantel married a beautiful woman who taught the traditions of Azani people to him. Upon Dantel's Death that same woman vanished from the town she stayed and was never to be found again. There is rumor that the woman's name was Raynela and she was very emotional about the loss of her lover. Dantel is Known as the Blind God of Wealth due to his brother's Golden Arrow taking out his eyes before being eaten by the dragon, Uknoe. It gives a meaning to the saying "Spending your money blindly" showing the dangers of what happens when you become to greedy. Sarica The goddess of strategy and charity was born of Raynela and Dantel. She was the first half-blooded God of the ancients. She represents the Azani more than all other because of her unique abilities. She was raised by Raynela as a mortal. Interestingly enough she did not inherit immortality like the other children of Gods do. Her mother taught her how to be understanding, not greedy, and to over come fear. It is because of this she shared her abilities with the Azani. She would teach them how to manifest their Ether into seemingly solid weapons and how to control it with not only their mind but their souls as well. Sarica fell in love with a human named Eriadale a man who wanted to obtain Sarica's ability to control the soul but he was too quick to use all of the essence she gave him and it killed him. She then realized that human's should not have the ability to control essence so she took it back from them. She was pregnant with his son at the time of his death and Sarica had a rough time following through with the pregnancy after the death of her beloved. Though, she had a beautiful Half-Human Half-Azani son who she taught to not be so egar and to control his greed. Fernad Fernad God of Time, born of Eriadale and Sarica. He was also born without immortality, but he craved it. His mother tried to teach him to not be so greedy but he didn't listen to her warnings. He was a powerful being despite not being able to control his soul; being a half-human god. Though his Ether was strong, so strong in fact that it intimidated Caus. Fernad used his abilities to find a way to obtain immortality and he did with a huge penalty. He found a way to manipulate time using his Ether but it didn't work in his benefit. He could fast-forward the time of himself and rewind it to keep himself young, but everything around him could be 50 years ahead of him or 50 years behind, thus making him stuck on one day his entire life. He would repeat events if he went back in time to stay young, or he would find himself older watching the death of those he cared for if he went forward. "That's what it's like to be immortal.. You spend everyday as the same day before." but he was able to go forward in time and then go back while staying in the present time, but then everything around him would have advanced in time and he would have to relearn everything. Eventually Fernad decided that it wasn't worth it and went back to the time that he started time traveling and decided that it wasn't worth it, later dying of old age.